


ISAC

by Jellonuna



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21829519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellonuna/pseuds/Jellonuna
Summary: Changkyun was lost during ISAC recording
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	ISAC

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that picture of Changkyun looks so lost yesterday :D

“So you guys are fine?” Kihyun asked suspiciously

“We are! When are you going to trust us?!” Minhyuk pouted on the other line

“It’s the first time only 3 of you go for this recording by yourself, how is it so far?” Kihyun asked while telling himself to relax and put trust on his members, that day only Changkyun, Hyungwon and Minhyuk went for the ISAC recording, Kihyun swore he trust his members but Hyungwon and Minhyuk in a pair, it could be a mess so every 30minutes Kihyun would keep texting them asking how are they doing

“It’s alright, I told you it’s ok, why can’t you just rest peacefully with Shownu hyung and stop bothering us every 30 minutes, the people here think we are kids!” Minhyuk complained

“Well, you guys are kids” Kihyun rolled his eyes before he leaned back and rest his head on Shownu’s broad shoulder asking for some comfort from the older “So have you guys eaten? Where’s Changkyun anyway?”

“You didn’t even ask for me!” Hyungwon shouted to the phone

“Well I can hear that you are still alive and well, now where’s Changkyun?” Kihyun frowned suddenly had a bad feeling

“He is alive and well too hyung” Minhyuk sounded off and it didn’t go unnoticed by Kihyun

“So where is he if he is alive?” Kihyun put his hand on top of the leader’s searching for comfort

“Toilet break, come on hyung he has grown up you should stop paying so much attention to him and give him some space, you sound like a crazy mother who only cares about his youngest son when his husband is clearly needs his attention” Minhyuk said quickly, Kihyun looked up and found Hyunwoo muttered ‘he is right’ but of course the leader said different thing outloud

“Well, two of us are worried about 3 of you, I hope you guys won’t do something that could bring us into trouble” Hyunwoo finally spoken

“We are not hyung, you know us” Minhyuk whined

“We know you guys well that’s why Kihyunnie is over worried” Hyunwoo chuckled when Hyungwon and Minhyuk protested “ I will try to keep Kihyunnie entertained so 3 of you could focus on the game but promise us you won’t do something ‘funny’”

“We swear!” Hyungwon and Minhyuk shouted in unison

“Wait wait wait! Let me talk to Changkyun first!” Kihyun suddenly took over the phone

“He is in the toilet!” Minhyuk protested

“How long he needs to be in the toilet, this is not him, where is he?” Kihyun asked again in the tone that said ‘you can’t lie to me’

“Ah hyung! They call us now, we will talk to you again WITH changkyun later! Bye!!!” Minhyuk said quickly before he hang up the call

Kihyun frowned unhappily to his phone when Minhyuk hang up “very suspicious” Kihyun commented, he was about to call them back when suddenly Hyunwoo took his phone

“Let them have fun by themselves, they are adults ki, they know how to be responsible” Hyunwoo told the younger

“Well …” Kihyun pouted, and the leader decided to kiss the younger at that moment

“They will be fine, and now just like Minhyuk said, it’s time for you to take care of me” Hyunwoo said before he tackled the younger to be under him and kiss the life out of him

_I miss you_

_I miss you more hyung_

“We will treat you beef later but don’t tell Kihyun that we lost you” Minhyuk said before he dragged the lost Changkyun back to their station

“I –“ Changkyun’s word got cut off by Hyungwon

“One word out about the fact that we lost you today we are not going out together anymore” Hyungwon threatened

“But I – “ Changkyun wanted to say something before again Minhyuk interrupted him

“Ssshh no excuse. From this moment onwards you should report to us before you going anywhere” Minhyuk said before he took a picture of Changkyun and sent it to Kihyun

“But I wasn’t lost, I was just observing people from the side” Changkyun mumbled to himself but gone unnoticed by Minhyuk and Hyungwon.


End file.
